Wings of Change
by warriorlover1492
Summary: Sequel to The Sunaluna - a mission to retrieve a simple treasure for an old woman seems to be much bigger than it seems when Gaara and Sakura's two children, Dai and Mika, are sent on the mission. Rated T for now. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have decided to write a bit of a prequel to what the Sequel to The Sunaluna will be about! This is the official first chapter! :D**

**This is when Mika is 17 and Dai is 16!**

**Well, here is the first chapter of Wings of Change - A Sequel to The Sunaluna**

* * *

"Man, when the hell are we gonna stop bro?" Han Kyoaku asked his brother for the fifth time that night. They had been running for _hours_ and Han was definitely not used to this exercise.

Rida flashed his dull brown eyes at his brother in annoyance. He then proceeded to slow down their pace enough so that they could slow down to a stop. Once they had stopped, Rida grunted in annoyance.

"Get some firewood. It's cold and I'm not going to freeze out here because of your lazy ass," Rida growled at his brother and proceeded to take off the bag of items that he and Han had taken from that old lady. She had certainly put up quite a fight, but it had been useless in the end.

The burly brother looked inside the bag to check that everything was okay and then checked on Han. Being the klutz he was, Han had somehow managed to entangle himself in a huge thorn bush. Rida sighed and used a Wind-Slice Jutsu to cut his brother out of the bush.

"Come on, let's start a fire before we freeze," Rida grunted as he brought out a gold lighter from the bag. Han nodded his head vigorously and then grabbed whatever firewood he could. Once the wood was settled, Rida lit some paper and placed it on the wood.

In a few minutes, the brothers had been warmed by the nice fire they had built. Rida was on constant watch for any followers, but he knew that they wouldn't have been found out so quickly. With that thought, Rida relaxed back into a tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"Hey brother, what do you suppose that was?" Han said.

Opening his eyes back up in annoyance, Rida listened for a few seconds. Nothing happened.

"There's nothing out there you big idiot. Now get some rest," Rida said before closing his eyes.

Right before his eyes closed, Ride could have sworn he saw a flash of red across the little clearing. He played it off as his eyes messing around on him. _Must've been some afterimage from the fire or somethin', _Rida thought.

A twig snapped.

This time, Rida's eyes opened wide and he looked around hurriedly. Han cowered in his spot as he squeezed his eyes closed and covered his head with his hands.

"Don't move," a beautiful voice sung from behind Rida. He felt something prick his neck and warm blood rushed down his throat. Rida strained to see who his beautiful captor was, but failed.

"I said _don't move_," the voice growled and they stepped into his view.

Rida's vision was filled with the long beautiful legs of a woman. He forced himself to look at some tight shorts and then to a flowing white shirt that hid the beauty's form and then into gorgeous golden eyes. What really caught his eye was the long, flowing scarlet-red hair floating around her. It was kept away from her face with a headband. From the Sand Village. _Shit_.

The fire created a halo around her head and Rida could almost imagine that this beautiful woman was an angel.

Golden eyes narrowed and then a quick movement. Rida slumped forward, blood spurting from the long slice in his neck. His last coherent thought was about the Angel of Death that had just taken him away.

A pink streak flashed past the woman and towards Han. The big oaf went down without a fight.

Green eyes flashed towards the woman and a handsome face turned into a frown.

"Your hair almost gave us away Sis!" Dai growled at his sister as he scoured the little camp for the bag of stolen goods they had been sent to retrieve.

Mika ran her fingers through her hair and looked thoughtfully at it. Yes it had almost given the siblings away, but there wasn't really anything she could do to hide the red hair she had gotten from her father.

"Well, I'm not going to cut such a gift," Mika calmly stated. Golden eyes leveled to peer at green eyes.

Dai was a handsome teenager. He had inherited his father's looks, besides the pink hair, and his mother's quick temper. Dai's eyes narrowed and he reached to pick up the object that had been sitting right next to Rida.

Dusting it off, Dai opened the pack and checked what was inside. He looked at his sister and nodded. Mission Complete.

And so, the two Sand Shinobi sped off into the night, leaving behind the bodies of the brother thugs.

* * *

"You know, for an old lady, you certainly have some fight left in you," a familiar medical ninja smiled warmly at the old woman who was lying on a hospital bed. She had just passed out and had a minor concussion from the break-in at her house. The medic nin had been going to give the old woman medicine for her heart when she had found the woman passed out on the floor, her house completely ransacked.

Hearing a flutter of the window, Sakura Haruno turned towards the hospital room window and found her son and daughter standing there. The pinkette smiled warmly at her children. The two looked a bit annoyed with each other, but that was normal with them.

"How did it go?" Anxious to hear if her children caught the culprit's who had give this woman such a rough time.

The bag sailed through the air and nearly hit the medic nin in the face, but a hand made of sand caught it before her reflexes could catch on. The sand turned to mist and the bag floated through the air and into Sakura's hands.

Blinking in surprise, Sakura slowly opened the bag and looked into it. She smiled instantly and then removed the object from the bag.

"This should make her sleep better," Sakura said as she placed the object on the old woman's neck. It was a heart-shaped locket with a picture of the woman and her husband inside.

Turning back to her children, Sakura took them in. She missed back when they were kids, but the two had matured so nicely into the adults they had become. Fye, the woman who had rescued Sakura from a previous predicament, had personally trained them so the two siblings were deadly.

"Hey Mom!" A happy voice greeted from the door and little 11-year old Kibo hopped into the room. The two older sibling's faces softened when their little brother came in. Blue eyes and blonde hair greeted them on top of a happy smile. "Hi Mika and Dai! How did the mission go?"

Mika smiled and knelt in front of her little brother. She ruffled his hair. "It went fine," her voice sang. "We retrieved the locket. See? Mom put it on her. Isn't it pretty?"

Kibo's eyes widened as he took in the beautiful locket. And in the next moment, he yawned and stepped back from his sister.

"Come on little guy, time for bed," Dai said as he picked up his little brother and carried him out of the hospital room.

As soon as the two were gone, Sakura turned to her daughter with a sympathetic look.

"What happened this time?" Sakura asked her daughter. "It wasn't about how you dress again is it? Because I _am_ his mother, so I can knock that boy into next week."

This caused a chuckle from Mika. She shook her head and fiddled with her hair.

"This time it was the hair. He said I need 'to do something' about it," Mika sighed. "I won't cut it because that would be disrespectful to Dad."

Sakura's eyes softened at her daughter and she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well, it's not like you could cut it anyway. I love it and I don't care what your brother _or_ your father say about it. Now, come on. I'm pretty sure you have to turn in a mission report to your father by tomorrow?"

"But _Mom_!" Mika groaned at her mother as mother and daughter walked out of the hospital room, turning off the light as well.

The old woman smiled in her sleep and then continued to snore lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehh, fudge the poll. I'm just going to continue on with the story. Only 2 people have voted on it and they both voted for Mika to travel with Nori (Naruto and Hinata's son), so I'm going to do that.**

**Sorry for the little hiatus thing I've had. School is soo stressful if ya know what I mean~**

**WARNING:**

**Expect: angst, humor, tears, and happiness.**

**Rated T for language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's and if anybody wants to use them then you have to contact me via PM.**

**Shoutout to leafstone for the first review! ^^**

**Enjoy this story and I hope to write more soon.**

* * *

_"Wait for me!" Dai cried out for his sister, knowing full-well that she could hear him, but she steadily stomped on, leaving her brother in dust._

_"No! You're too slow!" Mika growled at him, her golden eyes flashing as she looked over her shoulder to glare at him. "If you can't do this one simple thing, then I'm telling Fye!"_

_Dai's face was red and sweat was dripping off of him by the time he, finally, caught up to his sister. Not a single drop of sweat shone on her face and her breathing was still relaxed. Jealous of his sister's ability to acclimate to such extremes as these, Dai huffed his way past his sister and farther still until her was a good 10 feet in front of her._

_Mika raised her eyebrows as he passed, looking at her brother like he was crazy._

_"You're going to pass out if you keep going like that in this heat!" Mika cried out to her brother, who payed to heed to her warning._

_A flash of light appeared behind his eyes, and Dai slumped to the ground. Mika cried out and she ran to Dai. She reached a hand to touch his forehead and found it to be boiling hot, a sign of the heat stroke he just had._

_Grabbing the water bottle strapped to her waist, Mika lifted her brother's head and put the bottle to his lips. Dai drank the whole bottle before he opened his eyes and smiled at his sister._

_"Thanks," Dai whispered hoarsely. Mika nodded before letting go of her brother so he could sit up himself. He had their mother's stubbornness, so he had to do everything by himself._

_Gold and green eyes flashed as they sensed another person nearby._

_"Oh God..." Dai whimpered, his eyes widening in fear._

_"I think it is!" Mika whispered, her heart beating fast._

_"What the **hell** do you two think you're doing?" A woman's voice yelled at the two as they cowered by each other, not wanting to face their instructor's wrath._

_The buff woman stood before the whimpering two. Her red eyes narrowed at them as she crossed her muscled arms. Her face contorted into a scowl and Fye again asked her question, without yelling this time._

_"I-I-I-" Dai stuttered, not wanting to get the words out that would cause his imminent death._

_"I had to stop and rest, so Dai stopped too!" Mika stood up in front of her teach and stared defiantly at her. "The heat was starting to get to me and I nearly passed out."_

_"Hmph," Fye looked at the two again. Noting that Dai was looking at his sister in shock and was the one on the ground, Fye knew exactly what had happened. Still, these two had to get stronger. Reaching behind her, Fye grabbed two more water bottles from her bag and handed them to the children._

_"20 more laps for you, Mika. And 10 more for you, Dai," Fye growled at them before disappearing in a flash._

_"S-Sis! Why did you do that?" Dai whined to his sister, glad that he didn't get the brunt force of Fye's wrath._

_Mika turned to her brother and smiled warmly at him. "It's because I love you brother."_

* * *

Mika sighed as she woke up from her dream. That memory had always been her favorite of her brother before he hit puberty. Now, he was just hormonal and irritable and it made Mika miss the old him.

She blinked her eyes a few times and then sat up and stretched. The sun was shining through the window of her bedroom and she could hear the excitement of Suna outside. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Mika stood up and walked over to her little closet and put on her ninja outfit.

They had had a day off yesterday after returning home late. The old woman still hadn't woken up and it was worrying Sakura. Mika's mother couldn't sleep knowing that one of her patients was not doing well. Mika had heard her pacing in her bedroom last night. Gaara had been late at the office reading over Mika's report for the mission.

Putting on some simple black shorts and a white shirt that closely resembled her mother's, but it stopped at her thighs. Red hair flowed around her shoulders, stopping just short of her waist, and a Suna Shinobi headband was tied around her head. Golden eyes stared back at Mika as she looked in the little mirror next to her closet. She never wore make-up, her mother had said she looked beautiful without it, and Mika did whatever her mother told her.

She wasn't necessarily a "Mommy's Little Girl" type. Mika just listened to Sakura because it was hassle-free and, most of the time, Sakura's advice was right on target. Mika had never had any problems in her social life. She didn't really have any friends because everyone was a bit uneasy about her eye color. The only friends she had was her mother and her brothers.

After a thorough inspection on making sure everything was in its place, Mika opened her bedroom door. All she could smell was burning pancakes coming from the kitchen. Someone was yelling. Her little brother was wailing. It was so crazy, Mika almost went back into her bedroom to shut it out.

However, with the strong instinct she had, Mika walked to the kitchen and found her father attempting to cook what seemed like pancakes and eggs, but found it futile. He had, thankfully, turned off the stove, but the pancakes were still making a lot of smoke. Little Kibo was sitting on the ground, wailing about how his pancakes got burnt.

Gaara saw his daughter standing by the kitchen door and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Where's Mom?" Mika asked, noticing that her mother was nowhere to be found.

"She had to go in early today," Gaara said, attempting to smother the smoking pancakes with sand. "She said that she had a patient to check on and rushed out this morning."

Mika nodded. This was normal with her mother. Wherever there was a patient in dire need of help, she was there, no matter what time of day it was. There were actual times where Sakura tried to rush out when she was heavily pregnant with Kibo, but Gaara had stopped her, despite the fact that Sakura could still put up a fight.

Kneeling down, Mika patted her little brother on the head. He stopped crying and started sniffling.

"Daddy burnt my pancakes," he whimpered, looking at his older sister with tear-filled eyes.

Mika sighed, and shot a look at her father, who smiled back at her. He was the worst cook. Why did he even try? Oh right that old saying. "If at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

"Geez, Dad. You're turning more and more into Uncle Naruto everyday," Mika smirked at her father and started to clean up the mess. She was stopped by her father, who placed his hand on her arm. He smiled at her warmly, apologetically.

"I'll clean this mess up," Gaara said, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Don't worry about us. I'll get Dai to whip something up. Something tells me he's still asleep upstairs." Gaara chuckled.

Dai was the worst when it came to oversleeping. _Well it is our day off_, Mika reasoned with herself. She then proceeded to grab her kunai pouch from the table and strapped it on her thigh.

Kissing both her little brother and father goodbye, Mika walked out of the door of their little home and into the busy streets of Suna.

* * *

**Awww, Daddy-daughter moment. Gaara's so cute as a dad ^/^**

**As of right now, I am listening to the Attack on Titan OST cuz I'm a nerd. I love this show!**


End file.
